My Children
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: A tad OOCish, but YOU tell me if it's AUish. Mentioned Spiritshipping. I've raised them all I could, like a mother should. My children have grown up. /... This was written late at night.../


_**My Children**_

_**By Coco Gash Jirachi**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G/X**_

**_Summary: A tad OOCish, but _you_ tell me if it's AUish. Mentioned Spiritshipping. I've raised them all I could, like a mother should. My children have grown up. (... This was written late at night...)_**

* * *

When I couldn't comfort him, it tore my heart apart.

It was the toughest, hardest test I have gone through... and ever will.

What on _Kami's green_ **earth** could be more _painful?_ When I thought Johan taking him away from me was bad, the conundrum created after the aforementioned boy sacrificed himself to the Dark World to keep the portal home open for us with Rainbow Dragon as his and Judai's duel against Yubel still going on.

Anderson Johan... this was the boy I nearly _rivaled_ **one-sidedly** with because Judai means so much to me, and was also as close to Judai like they were brothers; twins to be exact. It really didn't surprise any of us when it turned out they were in love.

This has been tough, but I have to accept the fact that Judai has found some one else to be close with.

Ryo...

Ever since Ryo was diagnosed with his heart condition, he's slowly but surely been returning to his old self. Even though he's never asked me to, I give up a few of my days just to sit with him and talk when he's too tired to do much. Mama usually helps him out when he asks, but you don't need him to ask me. I'll just do it without a thought.

These sacrifices... these decisions of mine, they're all a mother really can do. I saw Judai and Johan off before they left the island, making up for lost time with Ryo always ends up being fun, and just reading letters I get from Judai and Johan... it makes me smile all I can. They fight over _who_ would write **when** and **who** would write _what,_ and I can see that because of the erased pencil, the cross-outs... it's like they fight over a **cookie**, or a _toy_... or a card.

_**Dear Shou,**_

_**Here is Judai - and Johan!! Don't forget Johan!! - writing from Russia!! Kami, you wouldn't believe how freezing-ass cold it is here!!**_

**_Johan again!! _^-^_ Judai-kun and I are going to be visiting my family soon, they can't wait to meet him!! I just hope my onee-chan doesn't tease us..._**

_**Back to Judai!! - Nope, Johan still! Tee hee hee!! Fooled you, didn't I Shou-kun?... Yeah, I know my handwriting is easy to tell apart from Judai's...**_

_**(Judai again - this time for real, Shou!!) Anyways, our next parcel to you will include a souvenir, okay Shou? Just seeing it made me think of you.**_

**_(Johan again!! Wuzzup, Shou-kun? _^-^_) I found it first!!_**

_**(Hello, it's Judai!!) Yeah, but I wanted to give it to him!!**_

**_(Johaaaaaaaaaaan!!~) Not until after I suggested you do!!_ :P**

_**(Judai - and if you can't tell, Johan is making me a little peeved)**_

**_(Johan - peeved? Aw... you look so _cuuuuuuuuuuute_ when you're _peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeved!!_)_**

_**... Hi, Shou... um... Johan and I did not just have sex... nope, not in Russia... not in our lodge in Russia... all alone... no sir, we did not...**_

**_Judai, who do you think you're fooling? - Hi again, Shou!! _^-^_ We saw your last duel on TV, you were _soooooooo_ awesome!!... And how did you get your hair to look so good? Damn, I feel kind of jealous!!_**

_**(Judai again...) Okay, so, um, we'll write you again soon, Shou-kun!!**_

_**Love,**_

**_Aniki and Johan_**

They're always entertaining in those letters... they're silly, but they always make me laugh and brighten up my day.

_**Dear Aniki and Johan,**_

**-.-'_ I'll have to agree with you on this one, Johan. Who do you really think you're fooling, Aniki?..._**

_**Well, I'm glad to hear you guys are doing well. Things are calm back here with Ryo and me. Our mama's been babying him ever since he's been at home resting. Makes him embarrassed sometimes, and he usually hopes the tabloids won't get any pictures or stories about it... also, don't tell him I told you that!! He'd kill me... well, now that he isn't "Hell Kaiser" anymore, he wouldn't** kill me _**kill me,_ but... you get the point._**

_**I'm taking a short vacation from my duels again. Mama and Papa think it's a good idea for us to take a family vacation, so we're heading to America's Hawaiian Islands. We're leaving on the fourteenth of June, just about two weeks away.**_

_**... You know, if you can, you guys could swing by if you don't have anywhere else to go. We'll be in Honolulu by the fifteenth, and we'll be going to a few of the islands. It would be really fun, and I bet my parents would love meeting you.**_

_**Well, I'd better close here. Take care!!**_

_**Love with hugs and kisses,**_

_**Shou**_

And here they come right now. I'd recognize those two anywhere.

_**"Yo, Shou-kuuuuuuun!! Ryo-kuuuuuuun!!"**_

I smiled, sitting beside my onii-san on the beach as Judai and Johan ran toward us.

I've raised them all I could, like a mother should.

_My children have grown up,_

I looked down at the picture frame. Within it held a photograph from graduation... there we were. Judai and Shou, Shou and Judai. And of course, an inscription on the bottom read something only Judai could have thought up.

**_Brothers From Other Mothers_**

I guess he still doesn't realize I'm like his mama.

Oh, well, some things you just have to let slide.

Besides... he _is_ older than me.

* * *

~____~ This has got to be one of my odder ideas...

Aki: Tell me about it.

Gash: I just wrote it!! Can't you read it instead?

Aki: -.-' Baka...

Zeon: Just smile and nod.

Gash: Anywho... I can't really explain where this idea came from...

Zeon: It's just one of those things... just a nagging, lingering thought Gash had to write down, get off her chest, etc.

Aki: What he said.

Gash: Wells, review please, kind people!! But... T.T Please no flaming...

Zeon: Review or I will set jars of mayonnaise on fire on your front lawn... and if you live in an apartment, I'll do it on your "Welcome" mats.

* * *


End file.
